LIKE A FOOL
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Suck of summary, just read if you KaiSoo shipper come closer! Remake from HoMir MBLAQ. Kau akan merasakan Betapa pentingnya seseorang itu saat ia pergi dari sisimu . KAISOO!


**Tittle : Like a fool**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jongin **

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Author : Arry Lee**

**Credit : Abigail Woo**

**Warning : Yaoi , Typo , EYD berantakan , OOC**

**FF ini punya teman gue, gue udah ijin sama dia buat ngeremake ff dia, cast awalnya Seungho/ Mir MBLAQ. **

**So, kalo ada typo maaf yah **

**Kyungsoo POV**

Kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah merajut cinta selama 8 tahun dan memutuskan untuk meresmikannya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang suci .

Diawal pernikahan kami semula berjalan begitu manis & baik-baik saja . Namun menginjak tahun kedua pernikahan kami, kami merasa kebahagian milik bersama itu entah hilang kemana .

Dirinya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, pulang hanya untuk mandi, makan dan tidur . Kami jarang terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang selama merengangnya hubungan kami .

Kami lebih banyak membisukan diri , walaupun masih tidur dalam satu kamar dan ranjang yang sama kami saling membelakangi diri tanpa ada ucapan selamat tidur atau pelukan hangat yang dibalut selimut tebal seperti layaknya pasangan yang sudah menikah.

Dan semua perubahan dari sikap kami itupun berujung pada pagi dimana kami sedang menyantap sarapan bersama .

"Kyungie…"

"Eumm?" Gumamku yang sedang asik menyantap roti bakarku

" Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih lain? " Ujarnya tanpa menatapku

Aku menghentikan gerak tanganku lalu beralih menatapnya

" Huh ?"

" Oh… Ternyata tidak punya ya? "

Aku hanya berdehem kecil, rasanya tiba-tiba nafsu makanku tidak ada lagi .

Jongin bangkit dari kursinya menuju kamar kami, tak lama dari itu ia kembali duduk disinggasananya dengan membawa sebuah amplop besar yang diserahkannya padaku, aku menyambutnya dan membuka amplop tersebut .

" Aku pikir perpisahan adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk kita saat ini, "

Aku tau Jongin tidak sedang berbohong dan itu makin jelas dengan surat gugatan cerai yang sedang ada di tanganku sekarang .

Tidak …

Aku tidak terkejut , Sama sekali _**tidak **_

Aku pun bangkit dari kursiku

" Tunggu sebentar, " Ucapku dan berjalan mendekati meja kerjaku yang tidak jauh jaraknya dari meja makan kami, Mengambil berkas yang sudah lama aku simpan .

Setelah aku kembali, berkas itu kuberikan pada Jongin. Jongin membacanya dan sama sepertiku tak ada tergambar mimik terkejut diwajahnya . Sepertinya ini memang yang kami inginkan .

_**Perpisahan**_ .

" Aku tau , kita akan berakhir seperti ini dan aku juga menyiapkan surat gugatan itu sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu . Kecocokan diantara kita sudah tak terlihat lagi " Ujarku , Jongin mengangguk paham . Aku rasa dia sependapat .

Kami merasa tak nyaman satu sama lain .Aku terlalu tutup tentang diriku dan Jongin tidak bisa mengerti dengan gaya hidupku . Kami saling tak peduli dan _bosan_ itulah intinya .

Entah kemana cinta yang dulunya selalu bisa membuat kami bergairah dan menggebu-gebu untuk terus bersama sepanjang waktu . Seakan tak ingin terpisah dan dipisahkan .

Dan percakapan malam itupun ditutup dengan sebuah pelukan perpisahan dan kami sepakat untuk bercerai .

3 tahun kemudian …

Tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan telah banyak berubah . Aku makin sibuk sebagai penulis, karya-karyaku menjadi best seller yang memasuki berpuluh-puluh cetakan ulang sekarang .

Dan Jongin … aku tidak tahu. Setelah resmi bercerai darinya aku benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengannya baik hubungan telepon ataupun semacamnya .

Aku berfikir waktu itu kami tidak ada urusan lagi dan tak ada kaitan satu sama lain .

Namun aku masih tinggal ditempat yang sama . Apartement yang kami beli untuk tinggal bersama dulu .

Bila Jongin merindukanku ia bisa saja datang kalau ia menginginkannya tapi …. Mungkinkah ?

Aku salah bila menyebut kami tidak ada urusan lagi , aku mempunyai urusan secara batin padanya .

Aku benar-benar kehilangan dirinya . Entah mengapa aku begitu merasa sakit saat sadar kami benar-benar tidak bersama lagi .

Kadang kala aku menitikkan air mata saat meringkuk sendirian dikamar kala hujan begitu derasnya .

Aku baru sadar Jongin begitu berartinya untuk hidupku . Ditiap sudut apartement ada saja yang ku ingat tentang dirinya .

Dulu disini ada Jongin …

Dulu disini Jongin pernah …

Dulu ini tempat favorit Jongin …

Selalu hal semacam itu yang terlintas dalan pikiranku saat berada didalam apartement dalam 3 tahun belakangan ini .

Di dalam buku-buku yang kutulispun lima puluh persen yang tertulis adalah pengalaman diriku sendiri dan kenanganku dulu saat masih bersamanya .

Lewat tulisan-tulisan itu kuungkapkan semuanya dan bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduan yang sudah sangat menyiksa batinku .

Sampai pernah aku tidur mengenakan kemeja Jongin yang tertinggal dilemari( mungkin ia sengaja tinggal ) karna sangat merindukan aroma tubuhnya .

Aku bukannya tidak ingin menghubunginya namun gengsi dan ketakutanku sendirilah yang menahanku untuk tetap sendiri dan cukup mengenang semua itu .

Aku juga berfikir Jongin sudah tidak ingat dengannku .Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan aku dengar ia menetap di Thailand sekarang .

Dan disinilah aku sekarang menikmati kopi moccacino ku disebuah café tempatku biasa menghabiskan hari-hari selain di apartement .

Hujan membasahi seoul malam ini, membuat orang betah berlama-lama menyeduh kopinya dan terlibat dalam obrolan ringan khas para kopi lovers.

Hujanpun berangsur menjadi rintik-rintik kecil. Aku memutuskan cepat menyesap kopiku, merapikan notebookku dan bergegas pulang sebelum hujan kembali menggantikan rintik yang menurutku romantic ini .

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa sosok yang basah kuyup berteduh di pintu masuk area apartementku berada .

Itu dia … Ya dia Jongin

Aku yakin mataku tidak sedang berhalusinasi

Sepertinya ia tak sadar akan diriku, aku lewat begitu saja disampingnya tanpa ia kenali . Apa ia sudah lupa denganku ?

Tapi kenapa ia bisa ada disini ?

Didalam lift aku terus meracau tak karuan . Sedikit penyesalan kenapa tadi tidak menegurnya duluan saja ,Tsk .

Baru saja aku masuk ke apartement tiba-tiba ponselku berdering . Terlihat nomor yang tidak kukenali .

" Halo ?" Sapaku

" Kyung?

**D E G **

Suara itu …..

Aku jelas masih mengingatnya

Pemilik suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Jongin .

" Y-ya ?" Jawabku terbata-bata, tidak percaya mendengarnya memanggil namaku lagi setelah tiga tahun berlalu .

" Kenapa kau lewat begitu saja . Tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk ? Apa kau telah lupa dengan mantan suami mu ini? " Katanya

Aku bisa merasakan dingin yang Jongin rasakan diluar sana lewat suaranya yang bergetar .Tanpa aku sadari aku menitikkan air mata . Dadaku terasa sesak sekali .

Untuk beberapa menit aku tak bisa berkata apapun rasanya yang ada di dalam hatiku meleleh dan melebur menjadi satu .

" Kyungsoo ? Halo? ? "

" Aku segera turun . Tunggu, "

Setelah kumatikan ponsel segera saja ku sambar mantel yang tergantung didepan pintu apartementku dan bergegas keluar menghampirinya .

" Thanks, " katanya saat aku memberinya segelas coklat panas ia mengganti pakaiannya . Sementara baju yang ia kenakan tadi ku cuci Jongin menggunakan piyamanya yang dulu masih kusimpan .

Terlihat piyama itu kebesaran saat dikenakannya .

Ya aku juga merasa Jongin terlihat kurus, lebih tinggi dan…makin tampan .

Kami duduk berdampingan disofa yang sama .

" Jonginnie " Panggilku seperti berbisik , tapi sepertinya Jongin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas

" Bagaimana bisa , Kau ada di daerah sekitar sini ? " akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutku

"Dan juga kenapa kau tidak membawa mobilmu ?"

Aku menatapnya

" Apa kau menungguku? "

" Apa kau— "

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimat seterusnya aku lebih memilih menunduk, tiba-tiba saja mataku terasa panas dan emosional sekali .

Jongin menaruh cangkirnya di meja , ditariknya kedua kakinya ke sofa lalu disilangkannya.

Aku hanya mampu melirik gerak-geriknya dan terus saja menunduk .

" Apa aku salah berkeliaran didaerah sini ?" Tanyanya

" Tidak, " Jawabku cepat

" Apa aku menganggumu ?"

Aku merasa jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak "

" Kyung, angkat wajahmu tataplah orang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara "

Sial ck

Aku tidak bisa Jongin tidak bisa . Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa karna aku—

" Kyung, kau menangis? Aku melukai perasaanmu eum? "

Ditangkupnya wajahku dan terungkaplah aku sedang menangis

" Jonginnie huks huks aku … Aku merindukanmu huks "

Dan air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi .

Kembali teringat memori malam itu, benar-benar ku habiskan waktu bersama mantan suamiku.

Sudah seminggu berlalu pasca kami bertemu lagi setelah tiga tahun lamanya tidak bertemu dan kami terus bertemu kala malam tiba , sehabis Jongin selesai dengan urusan kantornya .

"Kyung-ah ! "

Tsk lamunanku buyar saat aku sadar Kim Jongdae atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Chen meneriaki ku .

" Melamun lagi! " Decak Chen sebal .

Aku hanya terkekeh, Ya itu benar Chen tidak salah sama sekali .

" Kau belum menjawabku, apakah selama ini Jongin selalu mencarimu ?" Sebagai jawabannya aku mengangguk.

" Lalu apakah ia sama galaunya sepertimu tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun belakangan ini ?" Tanyanya lagi

" Aku rasa begitu . Dia bercerita kalo dia sering berada di dekat area apartementku hanya untuk melihatku atau sekedar menatap apartementku dari jauh "

" Ckckck… Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian sangat keras kepala dan termakan gengsi . Kalau aku menjadi salah satu dari kalian, aku langsung saja menelpon atau datang langsung " Cerocos Chen

" Kau akan merasakan hal itu begitu menyiksa jika kau menjadi orang yang keras kepala ," Chen memicingkan matanya .

" Apakah kau akan kembali dengan mantan suamimu itu ?" Aku menggeleng

" Kami hanya suka bertemu akhir-akhir ini,"

" Kyungsoo-ah kau sangat mencintainya, apa kau tidak takut ia akan pergi lagi ?"

" Chen, sebelumnya kami berkencan selama 8 tahun… "

"Dan kalian menikah hanya bertahan selama 2 tahun… "

Aku menelan saliva , rasanya kalau mengingat kegagalanku mengarungi rumah tangga seketika aku membenci diriku sendiri .

" Aku rasa itu masalahnya, "

" Masalah apa ?" Chen bagaikan detective yang ingin tau semuanya ckck

" Kami tidak cocok untuk berkomitmen, kau tau artinya itukan ?"

" Aku baru kali ini mendengar sepasangan kekasih yang tidak ingin menikah atau rujuk kembali" Desisnya

" Apakah ini kesepakatan kalian bersama ? " Tanyanya lagi

" Tidak , ini hanya pemikiranku sendiri"

" Ishh, Bodoh ! " Chen geram bukan main .

Aku hanya tertawa melihat mimiknya yang tak kalah mirip dengan ibu ku saat marah .

" Halo,"

" Bukakan aku pintu, " Segera ku bukankan pintu apartement

" Kenapa tidak membukanya sendiri?" Tanyakku saat berhadapan langsung dengan orangnya .Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

" Pelukkan selamat dating? " Jongin tak menghiraukan himbauanku tadi rupanya .

" Kekanak-kanakan ,Ck " Aku menjitak pelan kepalany sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk

Jongin meringis pura-pura kesakitan .Dilepasnya sepatunya dan memakai sendal rumah yang ada .

" Kau lelah ?" Tanyaku . Dirinya tersenyum lalu mengangguk

" Aku sudah siapkan air hangat , mandilah dulu "

Baru saja aku ingin mengambilkan handuk untuknya , Jongin terlebih dahulu menarik tanganku menahanku untuk tidak pergi .

" Kenapa hm ?" Tanyaku tak mengerti

Tersenyum lagi, senyum yang mampu membuatku seperti dihipnotis . Ia mencium keningku begitu lama, aku menikmatinya dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

" Sudah," Katanya. Aku baru sadar adegan ini sangat memalukan (w)

" Biar aku mengambil handuk sendiri " ujarnya sambil berlalu .

Aroma kemeja yang Jongin kenakan tercium oleh hidungku saat ia lewat, ini aroma fave ku .

Seperti yang sudah ku bilang, Jongin selalu datang dikala malam tiba . Kami tidak secara resmi tinggal bersama lagi tapi rasanya kami memang akan tinggal bersama kembali .

Kami saat ini sedang menonton berdua dan aku berada dalam rangkulannya .

Aku lebih pengertian sekarang, saat ada Jongin seperti ini aku memutuskan menghentikan kegiatan menulisku dan melanjutkannya esok hari .

Aku ingin menemaninya, menghiburnya setelah seharian bekerja dikantor .

" Jongin, " Panggilku

" Hmmm? " Ia masih focus menonton tapi jari jemarinya mengenggam tanganku erat .

" Aku… tidak ingin menikah lagi "

Jongin mendengar itu, aku tau tapi ia tak bergeming sama sekali .

Aku mencium punggung tangannya dan balas menggenggamnya lebih erat .

" Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya " Kataku lirih

Jongin mengubah arah duduknya dan menatapku dalam-dalam .

" Aku.. aku merasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup . Asal kita selalu bersama kita bahagia bukan?"

Aku meyakinkannya, aku fikir hal ini memang perlu dibicarakan secepatnya sebelum opini-opini lain bermunculan.

" Saat ini kau bahagia?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk

" Ya,"

"Sangat-sangat bahagia ?" Tanya Jongin lagi sebagai jawabannya ku kecup bibirny dan mengusap rahangnya lembut .

"Sangat bahagia! "

Ia menarikku kedalam dekapannya yang hangat

" As ur wish baby, asal jangan tinggalkan aku"

" Hmm… Promise " Menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik punggungnya

Lega rasanya saat Jongin bisa menerima keputusanku

Pagipun menyapa kami yang sedang asik menyantap sarapan . Sarapan pagi ini begitu berbeda karena adanya dirinya kembali .

Jongin melirik arlojinya dan menghela nafas panjang .

" Aku masih ingin bersamamu baby " Ucapnya dengan mimik kekecewaan

" Berhenti bersikap sok manis seperti itu Jonginnie~ "Iapun terkekeh geli

" Aku ingin kita berkencan seperti anak muda masa kini " Bisiknya

Ku hanya mampu memutar kedua bola mataku, tak percaya .

"Sudahlah cepat pergi cari uang yang banyak " Kataku mengalihkan obrolan konyol ini .

Di ambang pintu apartement kami Jongin masih saja menatapku seperti menyuruh ku untuk melarangnya pergi .

" Kau harus ingat Jongin aku pria, bukan wanita yang merengek manja kepada oppanya" Jawabku sedikit sinis

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku , aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya . Apa ku terlalu kasar pada kekasihku sendiri ?

" Jongin-ah! " Panggilku sebelum ia jauh

Ia menoleh kearahku , ku akui Jongin sangat tampan dengan balutan jas lengkap .

" Kau bisa masuk ke apartement ini sesuka hatimu. Passwordnya masih sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu , aku tidak merubahnya"

Jongin mengangguk paham, kulihat seulas senyum di wajahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali .

" Jongin-ah! " Panggilku lagi, tapi yang dipanggil sudah memasuki lift .

" Aku… akan menjadi milikmu selamanya "

_**Kau akan merasakan**_

_**Betapa pentingnya seseorang itu saat ia pergi dari sisimu **_

Gimana? Yang merasa KaiSoo shipper jan lupa review yah?

Bubay~

Chaca Woo


End file.
